The purpose of the proposed research is to characterize the biological behavior as well as maintain, by serial transplantations, the transplantable pancreatic carcinoma of the rat developed in our laboratory and eventually establish functional cell culture lines from this tumor. The pancreatic tumor will be maintained as serial transplants in Fischer 344 rats and athymic nude mice, to characterize the behavior, morphologic and cell kinetic changes associated with tumor progression. The changes in serum and tumor amylase and lipase levels will be correlated with tumor volume and ultrastructural morphology and cytochemistry. Attempts will be made to study the morphological and functional characteristics of the dissociated pancreatic carcinoma cells and to evaluate the effect of bethanechol chloride and dibutyryl cyclic AMP on secretory response and differentiation. Conversion of this solid tumor into ascites form will also be attempted. The information obtained from these studies should further our knowledge of the behavior of pancreatic carcinoma in general, and will serve as a baseline for future studies.